


Night Terror

by latebird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latebird/pseuds/latebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She secludes herself<br/>she fights demons in her head<br/>while you soundly sleep.</p><p>a short rose/jade fic made up entirely of haikus! it's a haiku fic ok i invented them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terror

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for round 2 of hso for team rose/jade!! the theme was monsters. this was my only contribution to my team this year, i wish i could have participated more :c oh well

She secludes herself  
she fights demons in her head  
while you soundly sleep.

Sometimes she wakes you,   
panicked, only to tell you  
to go back to bed.

Sometimes you tell her  
that she should open up more  
she nods absently.

She says she’s okay  
that nothing’s bothering her  
But you know better.

You know better than  
to let her think she’s alone  
as soon as night falls.

Nights when she’s silent  
are the nights you hold her tight  
in her broken sleep.

One dark night, she wakes  
crying, shaking, in your arms  
her heart floods the room.

You reach to touch her  
you tell her that it’s okay  
‘cause you know it is.

Look her in the eyes  
you hold her face in your hands  
kiss her so softly

In the night, she falls  
into sleep so unbroken  
in her sleep she smiles.

She smiles, just for you  
for you defeat her monsters  
you and you alone.


End file.
